Vanilla Twilight
by RoxasSerenity
Summary: I never set out to write an anniversary fic but thats where it ended up. I did write this for a purpose, depending on whether I continue Let It Go. I really love this song though. Not a song fic


_I'm having a LOT of problems with FanFiction at the moment. For one, the damn thing refuses to acknowledge that the story 'Noodles' exists on my profile yet I searched it and found it just fine. Someone really should look into that. I didn't know how to end this, so I just ended it, in a happy place of course. I'm also very tempted to stop updating Let It Go because lack of reviews translates to me as lack of interest, which is very depressing. You may also be unaware of an update because FF is screwing me around, I honestly do not know. If you're not getting updates,can someone please tell me so that I dont look like a tosser for this paragraph. Thank you._

_I love this song, 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City and have been trying to think of a way to use it for some time. The opportunity presented itself. Once again, expect a bazillion spelling error and smile _:) _Because experience has taught me that sad people are depressing to be around._

(......................................................)

Sara Sidle never thought she could miss someone this much. Her father was dead and her mother in prison, but thoughts of them had never really crossed her mind since she lost them both at 13. She'd missed her brother for a while after they were separated in foster care and don't get her _started _on her the few boyfriends she'd actually managed to keep for more than a few weeks.

But with him it was different. When they had met 11 years ago, she's asked far too many questions and, for the first time in her life, he'd been keen enough to answer her equiries without the tiniest hint of annoyance or frustration.

Here they were, 11 years later, celebrating their first anniversary in different countries because neither could get the time off work, no matter how much Catherine harassed Ecklie.

The wedding band on her finger glistened against the evidence room's lights and an unfamiliar sense of loneliness pranged at her heart. She'd come back to Vegas in an attempt to fit the missing pieces together and she'd been missing her friends, her _family_, but she missed falling asleep in her husband's arms, the warm hugs, lingering kisses (God she missed kissing him, with or without the damn annoying beard he can't decide if he wants to keep or not)

_New Message_

The laptop dinged to her right and she jumped in shock. Calming her heart rate, she smiled that, once again, her better half was reading her mind.

_Sorry I can't be there with you to celebrate. Missing you and hating that I'm not there with you. (Wanna kiss you so bad *Crying smilie*)_

_Heard this on the radio and thought of you. You'd be proud of me, I finally figured out how ITunes work ;)_

_Love you, miss you and happy first wedding anniversary (never thought I'd be saying that)_

_Gil_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Sara's smile grew. A kiss and hug for every year they had known each other. She clicked the link under the message and continued to log her evidence while the file downloaded. Pulling headphones that she'd stashed away in the pocket earlier, she plugged them into the side of the PC and hit play.

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

"Sara?"

"Shit!" Sara jumped, almost toppling from her chair. "Dammit Greg, don't do that. How's cookie jar did you steal from?"

"No one's."

"Don't believe you."

"Ok ok. I _may_ have heard from a friend of a friend's little birdy that it may or may not be your anniversary. So Catherine told me to help you with your evidence so that we, as a family, can celebrate." She looked sceptical. "It's just dinner Sara, not an execution."

"It's Catherine Greg, so it _won't _be just dinner."

(.................................................)

Despite her initial reaction, dinner was rather pleasant, even if it was only at Frank's. The team were sharing stories that had them all in tears of laughter and Sara couldn't help but think _so this is what's its like to be part of a family. _Catherine disappeared at some point and Greg once again took his cue.

"We know how much you hate the fanfair but hear me out before you bolt. Being your anniversary, we decided to pull our resources and trust me, this is a gift you won't want to return. I'd hope."

Catherine dropped back into her seat, pointing in the direction she had just come from.

Stood with his hands thrust into the depts of his jean pockets, looking completely delectable in her eyes, was Doctor Gilbert Arthur Grissom, complete with beard.

Sara's smile could have lit up the room as she jumped up and ran into his arms, his laughter likie music to her ears. When they finally pulled apart, she took his face between her hands.

"What are you doing here? I thought Jack wouldn't let you take the time off."

"Catherine do-you-have-any-idea-who-my-father-is Willows. There was mention of a judge so I'm guessing Nick was involved as well."

"You didn't think we'd let you spend your anniversary apart did you?"

"Shut up Catherine, you're ruining their moment." Judging by the fact that they were kissing rather passionately in the middle of the cafe obviously meant she hadn't.


End file.
